


Foxxay Prompts

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, lots and lots of fluff, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Multiple different prompts, Foxxay style





	1. Not Listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A and Person B are having a conversation, but Person B isn't listening so Person A just randomly says "Im pregnant"

“Honey, will you take out the trash for me?”  
“Ya sure, babe.”

Misty has recently been very distant and it's making Cordelia uncomfortable. She observed the wild blonde as she completely disregards what the headmistress said. She walks up to her girlfriend and starts talking about her day. Paying close attention to Misty, she noticed she just made murmurs of agreement and nodded her head, not really listening. Cordelia spoke, 

“Oh yeah, so the girls were in their lesson today and i found out i was pregnant and they were doing really well in their classes, making lots of progress.” 

She watched Misty nod along, and she kept sneaking that phrase in her sentences. The wild blonde was completely oblivious as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started playing Subway Surfers. Cordelia kept persisting and Misty remained nonchalant and airy. This went on for a while until the Supreme’s rage hit the roof.

“Haven’t you heard a damn thing i’ve said?!” 

 

The swamp witch was surprised to hear the normally reserved Supreme raise her voice.

“Huh?” 

This made Cordelia groan. 

“Point proven.” 

She huffed and left the room, Misty quick to follow. 

“Aw come on Dee, don’t be like that.” 

The older blonde swiveled on her heel and turned to face the taller woman, eyes ablaze. 

“For the past FIFTEEN minutes, i’ve been talking and occasionally slipping in that im PREGNANT and you don’t seem to have a damn CARE in the world!”

Misty paused. 

“What?” 

Cordelia faltered.

“I just.. You seem to be oblivious to the morning sickness, i look fat and i feel horrible! I didn’t even think i could get pregnant!” 

Misty countered

“I thought ya had perfect health, now that ya are the Supreme.” 

Cordelia was as lost as Misty. 

“I suppose..” 

The wild blonde came and embraced the shorter woman, causing Cordelia to bury her face in her girlfriend’s neck and sniffle. They pulled apart and Misty kneeled in front of the Supreme, her hand protectively around her lovers abdomen. She spoke to her belly, 

“Ya list’n here an’ ya list’n good! Ya Mommy an’ I are gonna be the best damn parents, just ya wait!” 

Cordelia sniffled, happy tears running down her face. Misty stood up, bent slightly to kiss the headmistress’s forehead and smile softly. 

“Im sorry, baby, i know i haven’t been payin’ ya much attention, but that’ll change right now, i swear it.”

The two pressed their foreheads together, both hands resting on the Supreme’s stomach. Cordelia smirked, 

“Just listen a little better next time, okay honey?”


	2. Shower!Foxxay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A getting Person B in the shower for some fun times, but they end up singing and goofing around instead.

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand, smirking and pulled her flush against herself. Their lips locked and the Supreme shed the younger witch of her shirt, pulling back to do the same. Both women were panting heavily at this point and Cordelia lead her wife to the shower, turning on the bluetooth speaker that they kept in there for their daughter. The wild blonde undressed quickly as the headmistress fixed the water temperature. When both women were naked, the shorter blonde pulled Misty under the hot spray with her, pressing her body insistently to her wife’s. The swamp witch threaded her fingers through Cordelia’s hair as it gets increasingly wetter. The Supreme gripped Misty’s hips, nails digging in and leaving red marks over otherwise unmarred alabaster skin. The taller woman moaned into Cordelia’s mouth as the headmistress slipped her thigh between her swamp queens legs, allowing the other woman to grind against her. Cordelia’s nails scratched down Misty’s stomach, red marks left in her wake and just before she hit that sweet spot, Misty pushed the Supreme off of her and gasped, 

“Dee! Listen!” 

Frustrated, she listened and then remembered that they hadn’t changed the station from when they gave their daughter a bath. Sure enough, Disney’s Aladdin was playing, finishing up Friend Like Me, and leading into A Whole New World. She watched her wife laugh and decided to humor her, just enjoying the carefree nature of the moment. 

“I coul’ show ya the worl’, shinnin’ shimmerin’ splendid. Tell me Princess when did ya last let yer heart decide! I coul’ open yer eyes, take ya wonder by wonder, ov’r sideways an’ under on a magic carpet ride!” 

The Louisiana accent made it all the more memorable.

“A whol’ new world! A new fantastic point o’ view! No one t’ tell us no, or where t’ go! Or say we’re only dreamin’.”

The wild blonde nugged Cordelia as she protested to sing the next part. The Supreme laughed and shook her head. “What the hell!” 

“A whole new world! A dazzling place i never knew! But when i’m way up here, it’s crystal clear, that now i’m in a whole new world with you!” Misty chimed in,

“Now i’m in a whol’ new worl’ with ya!” 

“Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!” 

The pair continued to sing, alternating between gently washing the other and making out. Both lovebirds laughed at the slew of Disney duets that played. When the blonde’s dried off, their daughter, Annalise Stephanie Goode-Day came running in, followed by Zoe.   
“Hey, sorry, she really wanted to see you guys.” 

“Mamma! Mommy!” The small blonde girl barreled into Misty, who easily picked her up and threw her in the air, mildly giving Cordelia a heart attack. 

“No worries, Zoe, thanks for watching her.” 

Cordelia turned to her daughter. 

“What do we say to Auntie Zo, Annalise?” 

The green eyed little girl smiled. 

“Thanks Auntie Zoe!!” 

This caused the older brunette to smile and ruffle Annalise’s hair. 

“No problem, Liesel.” 

It was a nickname that made the little girl giggle in delight. Zoe left the women alone with their daughter, who was bombarded with an attack of kisses and tickles. Cordelia caught Misty’s eyes and smiled wide, a look of understanding passing through them, a shared thought. 

“I’m so glad i’m in this whole new world with you.”


	3. Musical!Foxxay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A seeing Person B in a musical and didn't know Person B could sing or dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helps if you listen to Bend and Snap, Legally Blonde the Musical. 
> 
> Link~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h41oYYO8CGY

Misty had begged Cordelia to tryout when they found out their local theater was putting on a production of Legally Blonde and Cordelia had finally relented and auditioned. Turned out, she loved it. And, well, it couldn’t have come at a better time. There were currently no girls in the academy besides herself and her girlfriend, her council and Madison. Misty had just watched Cordelia perform yet again and couldn’t get that damned song “Bend and Snap” out of her head. How’d it go again? She quickly pulled up the lyrics on her phone. 

Look at my ass  
Look at my thighs  
Im catnip to the guys  
They chase my tail  
They drool and pant  
Wanna touch this  
But they can’t

Quickly inspecting her surroundings, she hooked up her phone to the speaker and pressed play. She had seen the play a number of times, what with her girlfriend being the lead and all, so she had the song down pretty well..just not the move itself. 

“Look at my ass, look at my thighs, im catnip to the guys, they chase my tail, they drool an’ pant, wan’a touch this but they can’t.” 

No, all the boys wanna come and play  
Snap my fingers and they obey  
Why do they follow me around all day  
Watch me while i walk away

She didn’t hear Cordelia walk in the house, nor did she realise the view she presented her girlfriend with. Cordelia walked in from rehearsal to see the wild blonde’s ass wiggling in the air, her cute boyshorts framing her perfect ass. The Supreme coughs as her face heats up and Misty is startled. The shorter woman laughs, drops her bag and kicks off her heels before sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically whilst Misty glares, embarrassed. Cordelia cuts off Misty as she’s about to speak. Walking over, she says, 

“Let me dance with you, you doof.” 

Misty blushes wildly, restarting the song and watches (follows) Cordelia’s moves. She’s turned on, excited, and amazed all at once. She watches the other woman rotate her hips, bend and snap, giving her breasts an amazingly cute little bounce. The wild blonde had to admit that when you break the Supreme out of her shell, she really lets go. It was hot. Misty’s mouth watered as the song finished. Both women were breathing heavily and the swamp witch followed the headmistress into kitchen for some water. When the two were fully replenished, Misty turned and pinned her hips against Cordelia’s, causing the other woman to gasp. The taller woman slid her hands down her girlfriend and cupped her ass. She spoke hoarsely against the shorter woman’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the brown eyed woman’s back, 

“Ya ass looks mighty delicious, Dee.” 

The older blonde bit back a moan, a smirk gracing her features as she wiggled away from Misty. Hopping a good distance, she turned and grinned, 

“Watch me while i walk away.” 

Before turning and running up to their bedroom, Misty following, her eyes glued to the Supreme’s ass and laughter echoed throughout the house, radiating from both women.


End file.
